Spark Reborn
by Killuascreamer
Summary: What happens when the past comes back to haunt you? Make babies of course! A roller coaster of emotions and spark break awaits you in the newest Co-Written love fest between myself and my lovely partner SIC. MPreg, angst and as always just enough Smut to wet your pallet! MegaScream, BlurrKnockout, BlurrHotShot, SoundwaveDrift and much much more! This is a blend of Prime and Armada
1. Ch01: Unexpected Truth

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Spark Reborn**

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Truth**

* * *

Starscream rubbed his optics, wings twitched with a grave annoyance. He. The Second-in-Command of the Decepticon army was ordered against his will to do an Energon recon to the southern most part of the mud-ball the locals called 'Earth'.

Do to his own inability to properly servery this part of the world, he had forced to fly in a moderately sized shuttle that sported a storage room and a small living quarters. If it were just him he'd be happy, or at least a little less annoyed.

HOWEVER.

Starscream looked over his shoulder, heel of his pede tapping rapidly against he metal floor "What do you want?" he snapped, far louder then he had intended but he was sure it got his point across. "Why are you just staring at me?" he added. "G-Go into the other part or at least speak!" his wings flared as he spun around to face, what he could only gauge as an almost amused expression on his leader's face.

"Is it not bad enough you dragged me along on this task, but do honestly have to sit there silently? You're going to drive me crazy just staring at me! Fraggen' Say something!" he growled, talons clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Megatron said nothing at first, merely flicked a bit of dirt off his arm rest with sharp digits. He watched as the seeker hissed and spit at him with more complaints and other silly things before he finally sighed in exasperation.

"As far as I'm concerned, you make things worse by acting like a child." He glared at the flier with narrowed optics, "Just like you are now."

The Decepticon Leader was privy to a lot of things, information, soldiers, power - but none of those compared to how many times he's witnessed Starscream throw a tantrum. Whether in front of his troops or in private, he never tired of complaining.

It was a wonder Megatron hadn't beat him until he learned his place by now...

"A-Acting like a CHILD?" Starscream hissed, "Now I'm so low that I have to be compared to these flesh creatures?" his wings flared again, as his anger rose. Starscream's orange optics flashing brightly as he tried to contain his frustration, failing miserably in the process.

He opened his mouth to say something but clenched his jaw closed, fangs snapping together as he turned around back to the console "Please oh MIGHTY Master, would you at least tell me why it had to be US to go on this mission? You never actually gave me an answer!" Starscream's voice was laced with disrespect and annoyance.

Starscream rolled his optics at himself, what was he doing? He wasn't actually mad. He was actually quite happy, if not a little scared to be doing this. Alone. With Megatron. Happy because he regrettably could never admit he harbored feelings for the warlord, and scared because he wasn't sure if Megatron was going to kill him and just leave his body in the snow.

Megatron snorted and leaned against his hand and shut down his optics, "If I'd known you'd cause such a fuss, I would have picked Soundwave instead."

The mech had been looking for any reason to leave the base, even for a small mission like this. If it meant he got a moment of peace from all the questions and idiots that worked for him, then he'd stay sane. He should have known picking Starscream was like shooting himself in the foot.

But he had picked the seeker nonetheless...Though, he wasn't really sure WHY he picked him, other then it seemed like a good idea.

"He never questions orders."

Starscream groaned "Well I'm sure you and Soundwave would have been so happy together!" he said spitefully

Megatron didn't reply, just stayed silent as the ship continued on it's course. He mainly stayed quiet most of the ride, optics off and chin on his hand as if he were recharging.

But he was very much aware of the ship rattling against the turbulence, the clinking of flasks from Starscream's personal lab set ('If I'm coming, then I'm going to finish my work!'), and the seeker's own angry muttering as he piloted the ship.

It wasn't until he heard Starscream repeatedly cursing his name in whispers that he finally answered after an long joor.

"One of our scouts caught wind of an Energon supply being hidden in the area. Comms have it that the Autobots hid it there for emergencies. I figured with your flight and sonar capabilities, you would be the best choice."

Soundwave would have also been good, but it was too late to mope now.

Starscream turned to Megatron with a shocked expression before a smile pulled on his lips "Thank you for acknowledging my intelligence!" he said with a high sense of pride. Then it dawned on him. Megatron was messing with him. "Wait!" he screeched turning and storming up to where Megatron was napping "Don't you dare make fun of me!"

Megatron groaned and lit his optics up slightly, "Must you scream? Your voice is irritating."

He was poking an Insecticon nest and he'd most likely regret it, but there was only so much he could take.

"I'm not irritating. Your irritating!" Was the only comeback Starscream could muster.

Megatron waved him away, "Just do your job, Starscream. I did not come here to play silly games with you."

He stood up, intent to go to another seat on the ship to prove he just wanted to be alone, but the seeker just followed him, complaining and hissing like Ravage whenever someone intruded on his nap.

It wasn't until Megatron finally had enough and turned on the mech, optics flashing a dangerous red as he towered over him. "What do you want from me!? A pat on the helm? A thanks for coming!? Tell me so I can be left alone in peace!"

Starscream's jaw slacked, he was finally out of words, though his body shifted backward. He knew this would happen. Why did he think otherwise. Why did he always have to PUSH?

"Anything truthful would be nice" he said full of spite. He kept backing up until he felt his aft hit the consoles edge. His head hung low. What was wrong with him?

"Truthful?" Megatron slammed his servos hard on the console behind Starscream, effectively trapping the seeker between him. "What more do you want me to say to what I've already told you!?"

He was red with rage and baring his sharp denta as he always did with enemies and nuisances.

"Make up something if it makes you feel better! Just leave me out of your delusions-!"

The ship suddenly shifted mid flight, causing Megatron to fall back onto the ground and Starscream to topple on top of him. Megatron held onto the seekers forearms carefully as the ship gave a violent shake and even knocked away a few datapads that had fallen off the console before they could hit his second in command.

"What's happening!?"

Starscream's claws dug into Megatron's chest plate as a look of panic crossed his face "Well, seeing as there are exposed wires coming from the bottom of the console, I have to take a guess you broke it!" Starscream shifted so he could stand, releasing himself from Megatron and jumped back as the console sparked, his optics grew wide as the ground outside grew closer. His pede slipped from under him as he tried to back up and fell back onto Megatron frame shaking "I can fix it!" he said before the ship hit the ground, hard, sending all sorts of sharp fragments around, one lodging into Starscream's side. Another cutting though his wing and embedding into Megatron's shoulder.

All around them there was bending, screeching metal as the ship rammed into rocks, a cliff and then rolled on the ground. The metal was like paper, crumbling up like a ball from the crash but stopping just enough to not harm the two occupants inside anymore then it already had.

It wasn't until the ship came to a complete stop that Megatron looked up, his arms tight and protective around Starscream as he studied their surroundings.

He looked down at the trembling seeker and noted his hurt wing. "Are you okay? Can you speak?"

"I'm online yes!" Starscream bit out between the pain. "Though this, this I can't fix" he joked, wincing and holding his side, "Slag" he growled looking at his energon covered fingers, "There is no way I can fly either" His wing twitched.

"IF, there is anything left of it, I can probably put together a distress call, though there is no telling what side will pick it up first" he wanted to move away from the strong hold but found himself leaning into Megatron rather then away from him. His orange optics shifted and he turned his neck to face Megatron "You okay?" he asked gritting his denta to ignore his own pain.

The silver mech looked at his arm, noting the piece of metal sticking out of it and letting pink fluids drip down his arm in a slow drip. He touched the large shrapnel, feeling a slight sting when he did, but still proceed to pull it out in one tug.

A slick screech sounded from his arm and he winced slightly, but didn't make any other noise from it. "I'll be fine. But we'll have to close our wounds so we don't waste more fuel."

"I'm fine!" Starscream lied, and he knew Megatron knew he was lying as well. The frown on his masters face said it all "Alright! I'm not fine! Don't give me that look!" Starscream hissed in pain as he was shifted around to face Megatron, his orange optics shuttered feeling the large servo's grasp him. The touch was rather gentle.

Starscream hadn't thought it possible. Megatron was trying to help him rather then offline him. Who knew the large mech would do such a thing after all they had done to one another. The cold snow filled air pushed past the cracks in the transport and across his wings "Just pull it out quick! My wings will freeze where they are!" he bit out. He wanted to sound mad, but it came out scared.

Megatron stayed silent, his optics staring down at Starscream carefully as he reached for the bit of metal sticking out of his wing.

The Decepticon paused a moment before placing a servo on the back of the seeker's helm and forcing him to lean closer to his chassis. "Bite down on me if it hurts too much."

"At what? Your chest is SMOOTH!" Starscream's claws dug into the, well, now not so smooth chest as the shard was ripped from his wing, his breath was labored with pain as his orange optics shot up and glared daggers at Megatron "Warn me, don't just do!" Starscream's optics flickered and his head moved back down, forehead resting into his leaders chest "That's not good!" he muttered.

Megatron looked amused that his plan on distracting Starscream had worked as he threw the shard away. He kept his servo on the seeker's helm and gently rubbed it.

"Stay with me. We can't sit in here forever."

"With you, against you, I'll sit anywhere that doesn't mean my wings are getting plagued with the cold" his wings twitched "But without Knockout I wont be doing much in the of anything but sitting!" he forced a laugh, helm all but nuzzling into the large chest before him. It was nice "You're spark is beating faster the normal" he commented off offhandedly. Megatron was nervous about something. "Frag it's cold" he hissed.

Megatron huffed and gestured around them, "Yes. Because I have no reason to be upset at the moment."

He ignored Starscream's look of indignation and slowly stood, holding the seeker carefully in his arms as he looked around for some kind of way out of the broken vessel.

After kicking aside some broken chairs, he found one opening near the bottom where the ship had scraped against some bedrock. Slipping out of the ship, he cradled the seeker close as they were buffeted by a strong wind of snow.

"Frag..." He looked around for some kind of shelter that wouldn't collapse around them like their ship.

Starscream pulled his wings in, hoping to keep minimal ice from building up on the sensitive thin metal. "There!" Starscream gasped as he pointed out, there was a small rock formation, "Looks like a cave!" he added bringing his body to rest more into Megatron's ignoring the sharp pain in his side and wing. His self repair systems would, hopefully kick in once he was a little warmer.

Megatron nodded once he spotted what Starscream pointed at then proceeded to stomp through the snow while angling his shoulders to try and keep the wind from buffeting them both in the face. He would glance down at the seeker every now and then to make sure he was okay before proceeding forward with a grim look on his face.

But after a little bit of sheer will and brute force, Megatron managed to make it through the growing storm and into a small, but long, cave. He went to the far back and slowly placed Starscream on the ground by the wall.

"I can go collect some parts from the ship once the storm lets up a little," Megatron sighed as he brushed snow off his shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan" Starscream covering his side, his body shivering against his will. "You're shoulder isn't bleeding any longer" he commented, once more ignoring a serious warning flashing in his vision. He was aware his systems were damaged and that his repair protocol was down do to the cold. He didn't need the constant reminder. His face twisted in pain as he felt the warm energon push against his fingers, this wasn't good.

Megatron snatched Starscream's wrist and pulled it away to inspect the damage.

He frowned, "You're in pain..."

He was too, but it was something he could ignore. Years in gladiatorial fights taught him to ignore most pain and power through it, but seekers could go down with ease at just the slightest change of wind if they weren't careful.

"I'll be fine! This is nothing compared to the beatings you have given me" Starscream hissed trying to pull away from Megatron, but gave up after the third tug, his systems were threatening to shut down on him. He did all he could to over ride them "Besides! I blew myself up good when I was young!" he forced a laugh "Okay, I don't know what that felt like, I woke up having already been repaired" he said, head falling to the side as he looked up at Megatron, "It fraggen hurts a lot!" he hissed hysterically, he kicked at the ground, "Stupid systems. Listen to me" he growled at himself. "I KNOW I'M TOO COLD!" he shouted at himself closing the message again, his free hand grasped his helm as his fans kicked on. "Oh now you're even betraying me" he glared at his chest.

Megatron watched Starscream have his tantrum for a moment before forcing him to lay down, "Stop squirming."

He was rewarded with hisses and swipes at his chassis with sharp claws, but he ignored him as he ran his servo up and down Starscream's body to check for any more wounds.

Starscream tried to pull away but found he couldn't, he was pushed against the cold rock, and before he could tell Megaton to stop a breathy moan escaped him "Slag." He muttered

"Listen, this is going to sound weird. But I need my frame to heat up in order for my self repair protocol to reengage" he paused, licking his lips as he finally looked up at Megatron, his orange optics dim from pain, but had a spark of arousal mixed in "No matter what I say, or how I look, just keep warming me" he said firmly, frame shaking from a mixture of cold and fear. He had no idea how Megatron would take his words, or if Megatron would actually listen to him. Though the warmonger had already shown the seeker that he wasn't out to kill him. In fact it seemed the opposite, and that almost scared Starscream more.

Megatron frowned and leaned in closer, "Then we have to share our heat. My systems are functioning normal so I can give off some extra heat."

Starscream shook his head "That wont be enough" he admitted spark twisting inside his chest "It pains and almost makes me sick to say it, but." He paused again, before shifting under Megatron, he moved the mechs servo from his side to his wing "Arouse me, make me overload" he said, "It will spark my systems into a heat and let me heal faster" he explained.

Megatron jerked his hand away to look at Starscream with wide optics, "W-What!?"

Starscream frowned "Please don't make me repeat myself" he panted, "All you have to do is stroke my wings, I'll guide your along" his voice was almost a plea, "Please Master, I will never ask anything else of you, and I don't think I'll ever be able to fight you again knowing you'd at any point overloaded me" he said.

Starscream regrabbed the large wrist and brought it to rest over his wing again, letting out a gasping moan "Megatron" he said softly, orange optics pleading the other. He wasn't sure if it was the pain of his wounds or the pain of the fact his wings hadn't been touched for this purpose in such a long time that was pushing his frame forward, in all honestly Starscream couldn't remember the last time he had had an assisted overload. It was a scary thought he was relying so much on the one he swore he hated to do just that. Overload him to save him.

The silver mech looked uncomfortable as he allowed Starscream to guide his hand along his body. He wouldn't deny it was very...pleasing - but he feared this would change things so much that there would be no going back.

But if the seeker offlined, then there'd be no going back at all.

So Megatron allowed Starscream to move his hand until he started to himself, feeling his cheek plates heat up the longer they went on and the more the seeker moaned.

"S-Starscream...". He wasn't sure what to say now, only that the fliers name felt good on his lips.

Starscream moaned at the sound of his name, "M-Megatron!" he called back, his heated breath visible in the cold air, but it was working, his body temperature was raising. Just a little more! "More! M-Master!" his claws reached out, grabbing onto Megatron's shoulder, his body jerk up, lips locking into Megatron's for a brief moment, wing pushing back against the hand that caressed him. His processor was reeling with pleasure, ignoring the best he could the warm fluid dripping from behind his interface panel and sliding down his thigh, he only needed his wings, asking for his lords plug was too much.

Hearing a title like 'Master' put in a sexual context only pleased the Decepticon Lord enough to where his plating started to feel too tight. He could practically smell the fluids and heated scent the seeker gave off and had to ignore the need to mount him then and there.

When was the last time he'd interfaced anyways?

He had to push the mental image of his previous bondmate away before the train of thought went somewhere else. That was something for another time.

It was strange that he was doing this with Starscream though. He'd never in his wildest dreams thought something like this could happen between them. The seeker had always gotten on his nerves and he didn't hide his hatred for him sometimes.

But Starscream was excellent at his job and never really did too much to actually harm him. It was just odd that they were at this strange point in their lives. Like a door had been opened he never knew existed and suddenly Starscream was in his life.

This was going to make things...complicated.

Starscream's frame shook as he leaned into Megatron more, his chest coming up to touch Megatron's letting out a few more mewls and gasps of pleasure before his voice crackled with static, the sound echoing around the small cavern "M-MEGATRON!" Starscreams optics dimmed as his overload passed, wings twitching as he gasped for cool air, his fans the only sound between them for a time before Starscream's servos' let go of Megatron, falling back onto the cold stone under him, his optics readjusting and looked at up at Megatron "T-Thank you!" he managed out, already feeling his body patching up his damages.

This was going to be a difficult time. Even if they were lucky, it would be at least a week before they were found, and that was even to say Starscream could make anything out of the wreckage. This was really going to be a difficult and COLD time. He just hoped they didn't need to repeat this.

Well, he did. He had enjoyed it. And he'd be dumb to say he didn't want to do more. His body was almost screaming at him to make the other give him a second overload. Then it dawned on him. Megatron's chest was hot. Like burning hot. Even at their distance, Starscream could feel it, he reached up, servo coming to rest over the hot metal.

"S-Sir. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, feeling his port clench under his plating, why was he even asking? Megatron wouldn't let him do anything. Would he?

Megatron shied away from the servo and scowled as he looked off to the side, "No. I'm fine."

He pulled away, suddenly self conscious as he walked towards the entrance of the cave to look out. "If you're okay, then I'm going to go gather some supplies from the ship. Hopefully we can get a rescue party out here in a few days."

Starscream felt of shiver of regret. "Sure." was all he could get out. His tone was a little confused and held a bite of anger. Starscream sat up on his elbows, before pushing himself the rest of the way up. He looked at Megatron with confused optics.

Why was he so mad that Megatron pulled away? What was he hoping for? The war had been raging for thousands of years and though it all he had been a back stabbing, treacherous and a down right crazy second for the gladiator turned warlord.

Starscream pulled his knees up, thin arms wrapping around his legs, leaning into them "Hurry back. I kinda need you to survive!" he chuckled, hiding his face in his knees. There was a double meaning to his phrase, Starscream wasn't sure if Megatron would get it though.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1: Unexpected Truth**

 **Up Next: Chapter 2: Love Despite it All**


	2. Ch02: Love Despite it All

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Spark Reborn**

 **Chapter 2: Love despite it all**

* * *

A full day passed by the time Megatron collected everything they needed to get through this mess. Tools for Starscream to make a communication device, some fuel for them, and even a few things for a meager fire.

It wasn't a lot, but it gave them both something to do so they wouldn't have to talk about what transpired earlier.

Though, with the way Starscream moved, Megatron anticipated feared that they would need to commit the act again. Both avoided the subject like the plague with one another, but it was growing more and more obvious that they were thinking about it.

Megatron was especially distant when he spoke to the seeker, not even showing an ounce of anger whenever Starscream would mock him as usual. It was a little off putting for the flier.

It made things a bit more awkward...

"We're in Autobot territory," Megatron grunted as he sat on the other side of the fire to watch Starscream fiddle with the man made radio. "We'd have a better chance getting in touch with our spies."

"I'd rather be found by the Autobots and get out of this frigid landscape then try to boost anything to get a hold of any spy. I don't think I COULD get the signal to reach them no matter how hard I tried" Starscream snapped. "I'm a scientist not an engineer! You're just lucky I have picked up this kind of stuff" he hissed "Also lucky our repair systems work, I'm no medic" Starscream twirled the metal rod he held in his fingers before bringing his attention once more to the little contraption he had been building "This will work though, I just hope before. . . We have to _repeat_ anything" Starscream's wings gave away his embarrassment.

"ANYWAY!" Starscream said much louder then he had intended and flicked on the device he held. "Now we wait" he set the transmitter down closer to the edge of the cave and returned next to Megatron. His attempt to sit came out more of a flop. In the dim light of the fire Starscream could tell just how scratched up they had become. Though he took in consideration the damage he did to Megatron himself. The memory of his wings being fondled by the other made his body shiver. "So. It's been a quite day, what's on your mind Master?" he asked not knowing the implication of the word as he spoke it.

Megatron outwardly flinched at the title then found himself glaring at the seeker. " **Nothing.** "

He looked back at the fire before seeing Starscream flinch from his tone.

But Megatron was too far into his world, thinking of past loves and even the good times with his mate and family before things went to the pit.

Three decades of celibacy and loneliness all gone in a split second with someone he never imagined he'd share with. He was angry, confused, maybe relieved? Frag it, he wanted this to be a mindless chore, not some identity crisis.

Starscream's wings flexed behind him and he brought his knees up, resting his chin on them "Eeesh, it was just a question" he licked his lips. Orange optics rested to look at the fire "Maybe you should have let me overload you" he said into his knees, not having really intended to say it aloud, it just happened. Like always. He instinctively shuttered his optics closed and braced himself to be hit and/or torn apart.

Well, maybe it was fate that he was to die in this waste land of snow and cold. There was no Knockout to save his sorry aft this time. And there was no way Megatron was going to warm him up like last time so his systems remained operational.

After a moment he uncoiled himself to look at Megatron, the large mech remained still, had he not heard him? Starscream then gasped and flinched as Megatron moved, arms defensively springing up to cover his face.

But the silver mech didn't touch him, merely move closer with his arm resting on the wall behind Starscream as he leaned over him with narrowed (confused?) optics.

"How do you do it?"

"D-Do what?" Starscream asked wings twitching in confusion, optics wide as he looked up at his leader.

"Just...joke about it?" He looked exhausted and frustrated. But more with himself then Starscream. "After what we did... I don't...I'm not like you. I can't just have a sexual encounter with someone and not think about it seriously."

He felt like he wasn't saying it right. Interfacing with mechs so often might be normal for Starscream, but Megatron was a very private bot. He was particular about who he was intimate with, long before becoming the Decepticon Leader and long before he was a famous Gladiator.

Starscream hung his head "I-It's how I cope." he admitted "I took what you did very seriously. For us Seekers our wings are not to be touched by outsiders." he bit out. "TC and Warp would disown me as their commander if they were alive!" he smiled sadly, tears pooling up next to his optics "There has only one besides you three that have ever touched them. And that was when. . ." His face twisted and shook his head "Nevermind!" he growled "Now get away, I'm sick of you never taking me seriously." he said pushing against Megatron's chest.

The silver mech didn't budge, but he did move out of respect for the seeker. Crazy, right? But at this point, after what they've been through, he was willing to try and keep things somewhat civil.

"Very well..." He moved back to the other side of the fire to stare at it in deep thought.

Silence echoed in the cave for the rest of the night and next day until Megatron finally spoke again.

"I don't particularly like getting intimate..."

"I would have never guessed" Starscream said dryly. "I never did either. If not for my so. . . trine, I wouldn't either" Starscream shook his helm. What was wrong with him? He had awoke his memories not long after his wing mates were offlined. Memories that only served to push his anger for the warlord to grow stronger. "And I couldn't even imagine what has happened to you that could make you so cross about the whole thing." he smirked "Blurr and Drift's mother-creator must have been worse then me!" he inwardly kicked himself. Now was not the time for this. He was an idiot. Megatron wasn't Silverbolt, STOP IT Screamer. His sighed heavily "Sorry, that was uncalled for" he apologized.

Megatron stayed quiet for a long moment before he stood and went to the front of the cave. "I'm going to collect more supplies. We're running low."

He left before Starscream could stop him and was gone the whole day. It wasn't until late after nightfall that he came back, metal frame frosted with ice and face blank as he carried a meager amount of supplies.

"Here, for the transmitter."

Starscream remained silent, Orange optics more of a yellow as he looked to Megatron, he had spent almost the whole time the other was gone crying. "Su-r" he grit his denta, of course he had over excreted his vocalizer. He reset his vocalizer hoping to remove the static and make his words clear "I'll work on it in the morning" he said.

"You know, I never hatted you. I fought you and did all those stupid things to get you to notice me. Kinda like how a Sparkling cries for attention. I realized a little to late I got the wrong attention from you. I never meant for any of this to happen" he said forehead hitting his raised knees. There was no way he was crying again. Slag. His shoulders shook and wings flexed as he tried desperately to make sure his sobs would go unheard.

Megatron found himself moving close to sit next to the seeker, optics still on the fire as he spoke.

"I see that now." He wanted to go back in time and tell his past self to calm down - to not go into pure rage like in the days with Silverbolt.

"Why would you crave my attention?"

It felt like a stupid question; him, a former gladiator who drew in the most crowds, a leader of the Decepticons - of course bots would want his attention. But he knew Starscream was self-sufficient and proud, someone he found himself bitterly respecting over the years.

"There was always a nag on my spark. You reminded me of someone I couldn't remember. I remember now, and I wouldn't be at all shocked if you were is son. Silverbolt." Starscream mused, lifting his head, he dried his cheeks "A very long time ago, I loved him. He was my mate at the times best friend. When my mate died he offered to help me. Help with. With." Starscream body shook "Not me. Who that was and who I am. We're not the same." he growled at himself hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand, hard. "We share a spark, nothing more. Even if I did remember, they wouldn't have excepted me as their mother" Starscream sobbed out.

Starscream stood abruptly, catching himself on the wall, claws digging at the rock and ice "Sorry, I shouldn't burden you any further. You aren't him." he shook his head.

Megatron grabbed Starscream's wrist to stop him, "Wait."

Why did he stop him? Did he feel sorry for him? Slag it.

"Now you know me - do you still feel the same?"

Starscream looked at Megatron shocked at first then his composure broke completely "YES! You fool! I wouldn't have stood by you after all that you've done to me if I didn't!" he sobbed out, "You really think I would continue to stand next to someone who had torn my wings off multiple times if I didn't somehow still love him?" his body shook in pain, his spark twisted and pulsed inside it's chamber. "FRAG!" He cursed loudly clawing at his chest with his free hand. Why did he have to have the spark he did?

The Decepticon Leader scowled and pulled Starscream into him, servo almost tight enough to crush the seeker's wrist wile his other tilted Starscream's chin up to meet his gaze.

"Why? You've said it yourself. I've hurt you more times then either of us can count. So WHY?"

"Because I knew you'd never kill me! Even more then that, I could see that it hurt you to do what you did." he paused "You'd always come to see me in the med bay after the beatings, always checking up on me, threatening whatever medic was on staff to fix me up right or they'd be in my place" he leaned into Megatron's touch "I never missed your voice, even if I was in recharge I could hear you yelling at whomever to make sure I remained able to stand by your side" the look he received from Megatron made him wonder if he was delusional about those conversations but he didn't care, even if he had imagined it clearly that was what always happened. No matter how sever the wounds he'd wake up as good as new. "And I've never wanted to leave your side" he said after a few klicks of only his sobs filling the cave.

Megatron snarled and pushed Starscream against the wall, optics narrowed in pure anger.

"FOOL!" He slammed his fist on the rock wall over and over and over. "You shouldn't care for someone who hurts you!"

"I did worse to you" Starscream, no, the voice was calm, gentle, devoid of the usual screech, "I handed you a set of twins that didn't belong to you and told you to run, I died to insure you'd live" Ulchar said though Starscream, before the almost silver-red light left Starscream's optics returning them to orange, his expression was confused, not at all sure what had actually just happened, but there was a weird empty feeling in his spark all of the sudden, like he had lost a part of himself.

Megatron cursed loudly, banged his fist on the wall one last time, then kissed Starscream hard on the mouth.

Starscream's optics widened feeling his spark lurch with a mixture of confusion and joy. The feeling past quickly as he kissed back, claws reaching out and grasping onto the large mech in front of him. His wings flicked up and the tip brushed over the fist in the stone behind him, almost as if it was asking to be treated as it had the few days before. He hadn't expected this. Megatron was kissing him! Wait. Should he be excited about this?

Quick to notice, Megatron moved his servo to caress the tip of Starscream's wing. He was slow and careful, but gave just enough pressure in all the right places to make the seeker putty in his arms.

He pulled away from the kiss, "Starscream..."

Megatron leaned closer, as if already regretting that the kiss was over. "How...How long?"

"How long what?" Starscream almost growled, licking his lips, mad the contact was broken.

His lips brushed lightly over Starscream's before he spoke again, "How long have you...cared for me?"

"Since the start, the moment I knelt before you and submitted myself and my seekers to you and the Decepticons" Starscream said, leaning up, mad that Megatron was so tall, he couldn't recapture the lips, he needed them.

"That long..." It wasn't a question, but he didn't want anymore answers.

He wanted Starscream's lips, his touch, his attention. Everything appealing about the seeker seemed so obvious now. His sleek figure, beautifully crafted face - Starscream was a celestial being among bots.

So he kissed him, again and again until they were both laying down with Megatron on top of him, rubbing his hands over the seeker's chassis.

Starscream arched into the touches, moans escaping his slightly parted lips "M-Megatron!" he said breathlessly, he had his arms raised over his head, to let his master have access to all of him. As he moaned the mechs name again his head rolled to the side, his arm now hiding half of his face. "M-More!" he pleaded, red hips bucked and ground at the air as a click echoed between them as the seeker opened his interface array, port dripping hungrily.

Megatron eyed the port hungrily before popping open his own groin plating to reveal a hard, twitching plug.

"Starscream," he leaned in with a smirk, servo reaching to touch the seeker's wet port. "Have you been aching for me this whole time?

"Y-Yes my lord!" Starscream moaned huskily, hips moving into the servo as it touched his port, feeling it clench at the teasing fingers "Please! M-Master! Don't tease me!" Starscream pleaded "I've waited eons to have you, don't make me wait any longer!" he hissed in pleasure, his optics a deep dark orange as he looked up at Megatron, wings twitching against he cold stone ground, at this very moment he was grateful for the cold rock. It felt so good against his overcharged wings.

Megatron chuckled and pushed two digits into the clenching port.

"Mmm, you can't wait just a little bit longer?"

Starscream's back arched off the rock and rolled into the fingers, wanting them deeper. Frag it had really been to long since that part of his was touched, he felt his body threaten to overload right then and there but he suppressed it "F-Frag it Megatron!Your plug please!" he begged, claws scrapping the rock under him, optics flashing "OH!" Starscream shook his head "M-Megatron!" Strascream moaned loudly, his hips grinding into the fingers inside him, causing himself to overload. Despite the sudden release Starscream kept moving "M-More!" he pleased.

Megatron couldn't wait any longer either, already positioning his shaft to rub and tease Starscream's port before finally pushing in.

Starscream arched and moaned, Primus Megatron was huge! Sure his body once was filled by Skyfire, but that was before he met the gladiator. And by all the gods Starscream was sure that Megatron was bigger. "Megatron!" Starscream moaned, rolling his hips forward to let Megatron slide in easier. His legs came up to warp around his masters hips, arms under his head to brace himself "Megatron! I love you!" he moaned out the confession. His spark spinning in it's case, wishing and wanting for more.

Megatron felt his spark stop for a split second, making him see white for just a moment before he gained back his vision. Then his chassis suddenly opened before the thought even came to mind, as if it'd been waiting for this moment.

"Starscream...". He felt his fans turn on high and his dark red spark swirled. "I love you."

Starscream wasn't able to speak, words caught in his throat as his own chamber over rid his safety protocols, opening to reveal his multi colored spark. a base of teal and gold with a middle stripe of a silver. The only proof any bot would ever need that Starscream's spark was never a child of two. But sparked from three.

Starscream moaned as his chest arched forward. "I am yours!" was all he could think to say.

Megatron growled and pulled Starscream closer.

Their sparks quickly merged in a multitude of energy and colors. The two bots sparks literally flew out of their bodies while Megatron tried to keep his processor aware enough to keep thrusting despite the overwhelming energy wave from their sparks merging into one.

But as the bonds of fate formed between them, Megatron finally neared the end of his overload as he clutched onto Starscream tight and groaned in pleasure as he slowly reached his peak.

Starscream's claws embedded themselves into Megatron's back as his voice turned to static from moaning. His port gave another tight squeeze around Megatron as the seeker overloaded a second time since their sparks met. "M-Megatron!" the name was broken from static and moans but it was clear on their forming bond. Even after this last overload his body pleaded Megatron to continue, his next overload quickly escalating.

The next overload took them at the exact same time, clinging and moaning in delight. Their bodies mingled and tangled with each other before finally coming down after their bond officially formed into one.

Megatron laid panting, half on Starscream while his arm held up most his weight. He was close to going into recharge mode, but he wanted to stay awake just a bit longer.

Starscream felt his chassis slide close and heard the click of Megatron's doing the same before his orange optics onlined again. He looked at Megatron with a soft smile, it quickly turned into a painful laugh "Knockout is going to kill us" he said simply. He nuzzled up into the other and smiled "Lay down so we can recharge" He almost demanded "Sleeping on my back is never comfortable" he added. It was weird being bound to another again.

Though, he had missed the feeling. He missed his wing mates, and once he got the chance the mech responsible for their death would be ash at his pedes. As would the rest of the Autobots. He smirked at the thought of finally turning their stupid feme into scrap.

Starscream realized, if it were possible, his thoughts only grew darker the more the thought. A deep pulse in his spark made him pull away from the evil impulse in him. He looked at Megatron who was still looming over him, though his red eyes were, concerned? "I'm fine! Seems the dark energon you fused into your spark made my mother a little happy" he said, wings shifting against the, now, less frozen rock under him "You forget who we rest on" he added.

Megatron sighed and laid down next to the seeker, "Of course. How could I forget."

He felt the exhaustion come over him as he rested his optics. "As much as I enjoyed what we just did, I just hope someone finds us before we freeze to death and don't get to enjoy it."

Starscream chuckled "No kidding, too bad big bad Uni is asleep and unable to help" he shifted and rested himself against Megatron, folding into his side almost perfectly "Just stay warm and I'm sure we'll both survive!" he teased with a yawn.

A full week had gone by, and with no word, no blip saying anything positive, the two managed to keep warm enough to continue to live. Though. That morning, Starscream woke up, a twist and churn on his tanks was not a happy feeling.

They had been able to scrape by on moderately refined energon, he knew eventually it was going to come back to bite him.

Starscream shot up and dashed to the mouth of the cave, purging all that he had once had in his takes, between his pants a crunch of snow made him look up "Why you?" he groaned as he looked up at Optimus before lunging back down, as more energon erupted from his tanks.

Optimus said nothing as he watched Starscream purge then fall sideways as his systems performed what looked like a manual override. Most likely to save what energy he had left for the more important functions.

"Don't move, Starscream..." He stepped forward, only to receive a cat like hiss.

But that didn't last long as the seeker finally passed out in the snow - leaving the Autobot a chance to go to him then check the cave where another, bigger surprise waited for him...

* * *

 **End Chapter 2: Love Despite it All**

 **Up Next: Chapter 3: Captured. . . And CARRYING?**


	3. Ch03: Captured and Carrying?

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Spark Reborn**

 **Chapter 3: Captured and Carrying?**

* * *

"What's going on?"

One of the bots formed in the small crowd turned around, look confused, then looked down when they realize it was a smaller, younger mech who'd asked the question.

"Prime captured Megatron and his second in command!"

The yellow bot's optics widened, "Optimus did?!"

"Yeah, found them stranded in the snow. They're taking them to the cell block now."

"Whoa..." Hot Shot blinked in surprise then hopped up and down to try and get a better look over the small crowd. "Is Megatron as big as they say?!"

He wasn't allowed into battle yet, being too young to be an actual Autobot soldier. Hot Shot had been brought to Earth by Optimus (his legal guardian), but he wasn't allowed to fight or train until he had a few more decades on him. Earthlings would call him a teenager, but he just called it unfair.

Inside the med bay Starscream shook his helm as he looked at Ratchet, then to the data pad the medic held, he reached out and grabbed the pad "Anything escapes your lips about me . . ." his claws bent the pad and broke it "And I'll do that to you, I don't care how many times I've had you fix me when I was rogue" he bared his fangs and leaned back covering his face with one hand, "Clear?" he hissed peaking from between his claws. He had only been awake long enough to have Ratchet ask him a few questions before scanning him. He didn't need the medic to answer him on what he found, the shocked and almost appalled look told him what he already knew.

He was carrying.

The thought terrified him more then anything, especially right now since he and Megatron were in Autobot custody. He had done his best to clip the joy of this little one free from his and Megatron's bond, though the anxiety and everything else, well, that could be taken multiple ways. As long as Megatron didn't know about the possible kid. There was no telling that his body wouldn't reject it now with his stress levels so high. He wasn't sure why, but, that scared him more then anything.

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Stop being so dramatic. I don't blab my patients secrets, Autobot or Decepticon."

The crowd outside the med bay crowded around the window as they tried to listen in on them. The sight made Ratchet irritated expression as he shut the blinds.

"Now, what do you plan to do now, Starscream?"

"Depends on how long you plan on keeping us and what you plan to do with us" Starscream sighed wings low on his back. "Though I know that if you guys fear Megatron you guys won't know fear tell you threaten me" he growled dangerously

Ratchet snorted and smacked Starscream (lightly) on the helm, "Keep your claws in, seeker. We don't hurt bots that are carrying."

He earned a glare but Starscream didn't have a chance to respond as the door opened and another bot squeezed past the crowd and closed the door before anyone else could clamor in.

"Ratchet," Red Alert looked relieved to be in a quiet space again. "I have the equipment you asked for."

"Good." Ratchet went to grab it when he realized someone had snuck in, right behind Red Alert. Someone that made him facepalm. "Hot Shot!"

The yellow mech grinned and tried to get a peek around the two bots. "Is Starscream really in here?! Is Megatron?"

Red Alert looked embarrassed and tried to block the eager bot from stepping further. "Hot Shot. You know better then to sneak in places."

Hot Shot pouted, "I was just curious."

And bored. Being stuck in the base 24/7 does that to ya.

Starscream raised a questioning optic to the small yellow much. There was a tug at his spark. It was weird. though this kid seemed familiar. "Megatron is elsewhere." he said with a growl. Who was this kid? And why was he making his spark twist with an unfamiliar feeling "Who are you? That chirping yellow Mechs brother?"

Hot Shot blushed then gave Starscream a wide grin, "I WISH I was Bumblebee's brother!"

To Hot Shot, the mech in question was so cool and so capable. Bumblebee basically started where he was and worked his way to being one of the best scouts around. He was his hero!

Ratchet sighed while Red Alert tried to usher him towards the door.

"Hot Shot," Red Alert gave the young mech a disapproving look. "Don't you have chores to do?"

"I finished everything," Hot Shot whined as he ran around Red Alert before he was pushed out.

Starscream sighed "Its fine. Leave him. So. Where am I to stay? I can only assume no where near my mat-master" Starscream corrected halfway into the word.

"You're going to stay in here for now," Ratchet sighed as he took the supplies from Red Alert and started to store them. "This is a more private room, so no other mechs will be placed in here."

He side-opticed the seeker, "It also has a special lock."

"I'm smart enough not to run." Starscream sighed "Though I don't know if I like the idea of sleeping on a medical slab" his claws ran along the table he sat on. "I just spent a week and a half on cold stone" he added if not a little bitterly

"You can stay with me!" Hot Shot offered happily, but was pushed to another part of the room by Red Alert.

"Shush now, Hot Shot."

Ratchet grunted then went to one of the lockers to pull out a rolled up mattress. "It's not a five-star hotel - but it's all you we can give you for now."

At least until Opticmus said otherwise.

"Sure" he muttered, claws going to over his spark. This was not a happy feeling ' _You okay?_ ' he asked Megatron though their bond.

' _I'm fine_ ,' came the grunting reply. ' _Just a little cramped in this cell_.'

"Are you okay?" Hot Shot asked, suddenly in front of the seeker with a worried look. "You keep touching your chassis."

Starscream pulled away from Hot Shot and looked at the large round blue optics "Fine. My frame is still adjusting to the change of temperature. The nemesis is usually warmer then this" he half lied. "You seem far less sacred then every other youngling I have met over the vorns" Starscream said with a deep frown, relaxing a little "I mean. You do know who I am right?" He asked

' _Have to be better then me. I'm have flash backs to when I first met Blurr_ ' it wasn't meant as an insult or anything, but Blurr did nothing but ask him questions when he first met him _._

"Hot Shot is...special," Ratchet said with a sigh. It was half-insult, half-compliment, which was a rarity for Ratchet.

The yellow bot continued on as if he hadn't heard, "I'm getting a new frame soon!"

"In a week," Red Alert corrected.

"And then I'll get to learn how to shoot a blaster!"

"In a few years," Ratchet scowled.

Starscream couldn't help but smile. He tried to cover it but then he laughed. "Kid. I am one of the most deadly mechs you will ever meet. And here you are pouring your spark!" his smile faltered as he stopped laughing "Who where your creators?" He asked. Already assuming he was orphaned since the medic was the one taking care of him.

Hot Shot shrugged at the question, but didn't look too concerned about it. "Can I touch your wings?"

"Hot Shot!" Red Alert sighed and tried to usher him away again while Ratchet walked up with a cube of energon.

"Optimus found him and his brother in one of the smaller, unnamed cities and took them in."

"So. No one knows?" Starscream looked at the energon and felt his tanks twist. "Oh. That is not going to sit well." he grimaced.

' _Have they fed you?_ ' he asked Megatron.

' _A bit, they can't give me too much or I'll just end up purging._ '

"The two have been relatively happy," Ratchet sighed. "Hot Shot was too young to remember his creators and Hot Rod has always had a positive outlook on things."

' _I know that feeling_ ' he offered

"Hot Rod. That name seems familiar. Maybe it was just a nickname Knockout has given to your speeders." Starscream took the cube as Ratchet handed it to him "I don't have a say do I?" He gulped thickly feeling a familiar feeling against his spark. He had known of it for at least the last two days. But that morning gave him the purge he needed to know for sure.

"He's a troublemaker alright," Ratchet huffed, "Probably a good thing he's away for a while - Hot Shot likes to mimic him a little too much."

' _Are they treating you well?_ ' Megatron asked

"He's a youngling. Of course he mimics his brother. Just keep him from me! Wouldn't want him turning into a 'Con" he cleared his vocalizer. "I don't think I can drink it. I still want to purge. Only I really have nothing left" he groaned.

' _If making me stay in med bay is treating me well then sure. Though, they don't know my hate of this place so I won't holding against them_ ' Starscream groaned, his mixed set of emotions made it so he lost focus and unintentionally let the sparkling pulse echo though the bond.

' _What was THAT!?_ ' Megatron growled, a mismatched set of emotions rushing though the bond.

"We can try, but as you can see...". Ratchet gestured towards Hot Shot who was poking at some tools while Red Alert kept taking them away. "He's always... Curious."

Starscream's expressions turned to panic and he dropped the cube "Sorry" he quickly said covering his mouth

' _The reason I purged this morning_ ' he gulped loudly, claws digging into his chassis. This was the last way he wanted to tell his mate.

' _If what I felt was true then we need to escape the base as soon as possible!_ '

"Don't worry about it." Ratchet sighed while picking up the cube. "Red Alert, how about you take Hot Shot to his room?"

"Awwww!" The yellow boy whined but didn't fight back as the other medic took his hand and lead him towards the door, but stopped as another mech walked in.

Hot Shot saw the taller blue bot and quickly moved to hide behind Red Alert as he eyed him warily.

"Blurr!" Red Alert looked surprised at the bot's appearance, especially since he was a bit of a loner.

Ratchet scowled, "What now!?"

Blurr raised up his arms in defense "Careful Hatchet! Optimus told me come see how things were going" a clear lie, but his mask hid his face, he looked to Starscream and shifted his fingers that would mean nothing to a car, but a seeker, now, that was what it was meant for.

Starscream looked at Blurr and bit back a smile, happy to see the hidden-in-plane-sight spy.

' _Well, Blurr just showed up, maybe we'll be leaving sooner then you think._ ' Starscream shifted his wings in a silent greeting.

Blurr let Red Alert and Hot Shot walk by before closing the door with his foot, "So, what's the reasoning for his passing out?" he asked dropping his hands to his hips, tapping something against his leg.

Starscream made a face behind Ratchet's back and shifted his wings again. He was confused. ' _leaving?_ ' he said into the bond without meaning to. ' _This offspring of yours is rusty on his seeker code_ ' he frowned.

' _Don't complain to me - you're his teacher_.'

Ratchet eyed Blurr warily, "That's confidential. Bad enough I had to hold my glossa with Hot Shot in here, so I would appreciate it if you just get out and tell Optimus to come himself."

He had so much to do and little time - especially for this.

"Eeesh, didn't think Screamer would be that bad to deal with! I thought you two got along!" Blurr stalled. His processor ran though all Starscream taught him. Then it clicked. He shifted slightly, fingers moving ever so slightly against his leg.

Starscream's wings shot up and looked at Blurr shocked ' _Drift? Drift is on this mudball_ ' he said into the bond.

"Why are you still here? You were told to leave!" Starscream hissed at Blurr, shifting his wings, cursing mildly as one scratched into the table.

Blurr held in his shock and clenched his jaw "Right, I'll go let Optimus know" he said and backed up "See you later" he said hiding his panic. Mated huh. He thought to himself. Time to go see Megatron! Blurr knew he had to get them out. Even if it meant blowing his cover. If he read right, Starscream was carrying.

Blurr wasn't paying much attention to where he walked, though his stride was purposeful, it wasn't until he ran head long into Optimus did he get brought out of his thoughts. "Frag" he growled mostly to himself as he looked up to the Prime. Though, only slightly, Blurr wasn't a small mech, slender sure, but he was tall.

"Is everything all right, Blurr?" Optimus asked with concern.

"Yea!" Blurr tried to remain calm. Anger bubbling though his energon lines. "So. You letting anyone see the scary leader? Or is he off limits?" Blurr asked. "Oh and I think Ratchet is ready to report his findings on 'Screamer" He added. Hoping that even if he couldn't get the cell block the added distraction of Ratchet and Starscream would get him at least a brief moment to talk with Megatron.

Optimus frowned, "I don't think that would be wise. Megatron can be very dangerous."

He eyed the bot curiously, "Why would you need to speak to him, anyways?"

Blurr shrugged "I've fought near him a few times, mostly ended up dealing with Soundwave rather then him. Mostly wanted to see what he's like locked up!" he lied. Mostly. He had played the Autobot side for quite a long while. If he was being honest with himself, he just really wanted to see his father. It had been a very long time.

Optimus sighed, "Well...I suppose since you've never caused trouble, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Just don't stay in there too long."

Normally Optimus would have gone with Blurr for this kind of thing, but he was in a hurry to make it to a meeting.

"You got it boss bot!" Blurr said, a dark smirk pulling his lips under his mask. After he walked by Optimus, he clenched his fist, if anything happened to Starscream or the spark he carried he'd make sure that Optimus no longer lived.

He walked into the cell chamber and stood just outside of the light, red optics illuminated in the dark "Ohh! I've always wanted to be the menacing bot in the shadows!" he chuckled. "I am here to kill you Megatron!" He teased with an evil laugh before stepping into the light "Don't give me that look!" he added. "Don't worry, audio doesn't work in here, I made sure of it!"

Megatron eyed his son and grunted, "You've grown since the last time I saw you."

"I'd hope so! I mean, I am older" Blurr frowned "If I'm right I'm only a little shorter then you!" he smiled "Though, I guess that would make me moms height huh?" Blurr said offhandedly. Looking up at his father after he said what he had and frowned "Sorry, touchy subject I know" he sighed "So. Screamer did a thing, rather you two did a thing huh?" Blurr asked, trying to be vague just in case he read the seeker wrong. Though the way he held himself Blurr was sure he hadn't.

Megatron crossed his arms from his spot on the bench, "He's with child."

He sighed deeply and looked straight into Blurr's optics, "We have to get him out of here as soon as possible. Whether I'm with him or not."

"Understood" Blurr said, hands on his hips "So, I could get him out. I think we both know he wont leave without you though." he said cracking his neck "It's your call. I can easily get you both out. Though, in one piece that is another story." he paused looking at his father "That sparkling is top priority am I right?" he asked. He'd ask for further details on the HOW the sparkling happened once everyone was safe.

Megatron glared, "Of course. Do everything in your power to get him out safely. Grab a hostage for all I care, I just want him safe!"

Blurr ran down a list of strategies and simply nodded. Starscream had taught him a lot more then just the Seeker language. Blurr had a knack for tactical proceedings, and in moments like this they payed off the most. He was a spy. He had gone into bases and set just the right trap to get the captured Deceptions out safe.

All except one. But that one was already over before he even showed up, Starscream hot on his trail. He had led the seeker to the outpost that TC and Warp were held at. What they found was something not even Blurr had expected. Both seekers were torn apart and offline.

There was a long few clicks before Blurr finally spoke "I should be able to get you both out, give me a day or two. I think I can get the shifts lined up that you two can leave without anybot being the wiser" he ran his hand along his helm, and up the pipes on the side of his helm. "How did you come to love him in such a short time?" he asked. This question needed to be asked. The rest of the details could wait.

Megatron waved away his question, "That's an answer I'm still trying to figure out myself. Just go and make your plans - don't come to me unless you have to."

The less Blurr visited the better.

Blurr nodded "Yes sir. Either way I'm happy for you two" he smiled behind his mask, he looked about to say something more, but didn't. He simply nodded before taking his leave. He couldn't mess this up. He needed to make sure both left together, Starscream would never forgive him if his father got hurt. And his father would have his head if Starscream was hurt, or lost the sparkling.

* * *

 **End Chapter 3: Captured and Carrying?**

 **Up Next: Chapter 4: Jail Break**


	4. Ch04: Jail Break

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Spark Reborn**

 **Chapter 4: Jail Break**

* * *

Starscream drank what he could of the energon he was given, it settled funny but at least it settled. For now. He looked up at Ratchet. They had been silent for a long while "I don't suppose anyone will let me go see Megatron huh?" he asked, bringing his knees up. His body ached, and his spark pulsed painfully, the little one attached to it knew he was upset, and knew that his sire wasn't near. He was about to ask again when the door opened and Optimus walked into the room. Starscream let out a low warning hiss, wings flaring upward.

Optimus stayed silent and closed the door behind him, "Starscream. How are you?"

"How do you think? I was stranded with Megatron out in the middle of the snow for a week and half, your medic has no good way to fix my wing. Oh what else can I complain about? OH! I know! I'm being held in here, a fraggen' prisoner and I can't promise that I wont purge all over your.. . .everything" Starscream covered his mouth with one hand, other other over his spark as he chocked back the feeling.

If there was one thing he was good at. It was acting. Blurr had a plan, and that involved him making enough of a ruckus to cause the Prime to order everyone away from him except out of an emergency. However, in order for this plan to work right, he had to make the Prime believe him, unfortunately that would make the Sparkling he carried believe him as well.

"Why don't you come a little closer and I'll be sure to just purge on you if you'd like!" he spat out. Though he started to breathe heavier and his fags kicked in to cool him. Glorious. Can't be menacing or demand a thing when you felt like scrap. "But pry-tell PRIME, what do you plan to do with me and Megatron?" he asked, clenching his jaw as he held his chest, yep. Way too stressed. There was no way Megatron wasn't feeling this, and he knew right away that it was affecting his sparkling.

Optimus sighed, "I wasn't exactly planning to capture you two. As far as I'm concerned, you're stuck here just as our bots would be treated if they were captured by your fraction."

"Yes, but this is cruel even for you Prime" Starscream looked at Ratchet "Though I suppose maybe you aren't smart enough to have put things together" he said looking back to Optimus. "Just let us go" his words came out almost as a plea. Slag that pain was getting worse.

' _I'm sorry_ ' he almost sobbed into the bond. He didn't know what else he could do. He couldn't lower his stress level, the fear and worry only making it worse. He may have started off acting, but seeing Optimus made it real.

"Cruel?" Optimus looked annoyed, "Us getting you out of the snow and taking you straight to med bay?"

He took a deep breath, trying to stay calm as he sorted out his thoughts. "Listen, you both will stay here, comfortably, for a few days. The best I can do is release you - but it would be idiotic to release the leader of the Decepticons."

Starscream curled in on himself a little more, begging the little one to stop buzzing, he had to calm down, but how? "Listen Prime, letting us go now and pretending we were never here is the best thing, for everyone" he hissed, "You have no idea what's going on, YES, I'm thankful for getting us out of the snow, but keeping me stressed and away from Megatron might . . ." he started to sob, "Might kill the thing I need the most right now"

Optimus frowned, his spark twinging with guilt as he looked at Ratchet for an answer.

The medic sighed, "We can allow visitations - but I'll be slagged if we let him sleep in the cell with Megatron."

"What if Megatron slept here with him?"

Ratchet made a face clearly stating he didn't like the sound of that.

"I don't fraggin care if I can sleep with him! I cannot however calm myself without knowing that he might be offlined. How many of your men do you think would make that attempt? I'm assuming you disarmed him, and inside a cage he's defenseless. Frag!" Starscream kicked at the berth, it hurt.

He had finally got what he had always dreamed, of course it was not at all WHEN he had expected it, least of all how he wanted it to happen. But the one attached to him was frantic, and he was unable to do anything, he was the worst carrier. Paranoid and scared of his own shadow half the time. This wasn't going to end well, and it made it all worse. Blurr was smart, and quick on his feet, but could he really make this work? Get them out before Starscream would inevitably snuff the spark attached to him.

' _I'm so sorry_ ' he sobbed into the bond again.

Meagtron said nothing through the bond at first, just sent slow, soothing wave after wave until he felt his mate and their sparkling start to calm a little.

' _Don't let what's happening get to you, Starscream. You have to remember your own training as a soldier. This is still a war._ '

Optimus sighed and looked to Ratchet, "Clearly I'm making things worse. I'll leave and come back when things are more figured out."

Ratchet sighed, "Probably for the best."

Starscream leaned into the wall, when Optimus was gone he looked at Ratchet "Would you go over Optimus and order something that he wouldn't?" He asked.

 _'I know. That doesn't stop our little one from feeding and making me worse. I am by far the most emotional mech, and this. This isn't helping being away from you_ ' he admitted, pushing a wave of love though the bond.

"I agree with Optimus," Ratchet said bluntly. "You seem to think you're in constant danger here - but bots follow Optimus' orders and he has trusted security protecting you AND Megatron. A mech I personally want to hurt myself."

Ratchet started packing up some tools, "You need to be patient. Knowing Optimus, he's thinking of ways to get you both home without trouble. He'll probably bargain you both for bots being held prisoner by your group."

"That would be nice if we had any prisoners. I mean unless Soundwave managed to get some while me and Megatron were freezing to death. That doesn't seem likely" Starscream sighed feeling ill again "If all are loyal to him, why not just tell them to not attack us as we leave?" Starscream offered.

"Oh, I don't know - possibly because you're too sick and I'm the one who ordered Prime to keep you here a few days until I know you're better." Ratchet scowled and waved his wrench around. "So you better listen and relax for once!"

"Days. Cute. Have you ever dealt with a carrying mech?" Starscream chuckled. "I'll be sick for at least 2 months, and if you don't let me near Megatron makes the risk higher in those two months that I'll end up losing the spark"

Ratchet rolled his optics, "I'm pretty sure I was there for that lecture in medical school."

"Look, we're going to take care of you and hopefully get you out of here and safe back home in a few days." Ratchet turned to leave, "And I wouldn't be so sure about not having prisoners just yet."

He looked grim as he finally left, "Not every base under Megatron follows his rules."

And with that, the medic left and locked the door, leaving Starscream to think in peace...and worry in silence.

"When do I get to see Megatron?" Hot Shot asked while waiting in line for his energon cube with Red Alert.

The medic sighed, "I don't think you're allowed, Hot Shot."

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because it's too dangerous for someone as small as you to see someone so big and scary!"

Hot Shot jumped at the sound of the loud voice and turned around to see Sentinel, one of the leading soldiers in the army, smirking down at him.

"I-I'm not small!" Hot Shot puffed his cheeks.

But Sentinel only leaned over him and poked his forehead in a teasing manner, "Oh really, runt?"

Hot Shot flailed his arms, but Sentinel continued to tease him. This had been happening for a few weeks now and Hot Shot wasn't sure he liked someone bullying him like Sentinel.

Blurr walked around the base early that next morning doing his best to listen in on different conversations, that was until he walked by the med bay were Starscream was kept. He stopped and looked at the door. Silently wanting nothing more then to check on the seeker.

He could care less what the Autobots were doing, the less he got involved the better.

"Just stay out of trouble kid," Sentinel teased while pressing his finger harder into the yellow mech's helm. "We don't have time to be running around to keep you out of trouble."

"Sentinel..." Red Alert frowned while Hot Shot finally pushed the servo away and ran to leave the cafeteria.

"I'm not trouble! Y-You're trouble!"

"Hot Shot!" Red Alert watched in exasperation as the little bot left then glared at Sentinel who looked pleased with himself.

"Must you?"

Sentinel laughed, "It's fun. He has the best reactions."

Without even looking guilty, Sentinel cut in front of Red Alert and took a cube and went to go fuel up with his friends nearby while the medic merely sighed tiredly; wondering if this was going to go on the whole time he took care of Hot Shot.

Said yellow bot was running corners and through halls, avoiding big bots by scrambling between their legs or dodging them before they plowed through. He wasn't bad at it, years of running around bases taught him how to maneuver well.

It was just when he was walking normally is when he was...clumsy.

"Ah!" Hot Shot squeaked and ran back around the corner he came and peeked down the hall as he spotted Blurr standing in front of the med bay.

The yellow bot gulped and kept his distance, finding the silent bot to be a little scarier then most.

Blurr heard the soft sound, bringing him out of his thoughts and looked toward Hot Shot. A smirk pulled on his hidden lips. 'Hostage' he thought "Hot Shot. Come here a klick!" he said as nicely as he could muster.

Hot Shot shrunk back a little and looked at Blurr with wide optics. He wasn't sure what to do considering he's never interacted with him, but Red Alert did teach him to be polite.

"W-Why?"

"I have a. . ." he paused "Mission for you!" he said, waving the kid over. If this worked he'd have both of the Decepticons out by that night.

The yellow bot perked up at the word. Even his optics looked starry at the idea of going on a mission for the first time.

He stepped out from his hiding spot and walked a little closer, "Really?"

"Yea! but it's a secret one! So you have to come close!" Blurr leaned down a little waving the small mech closer. This was a risk. a huge one, but Hot Shot was dumb. Like a box of space rocks. The only risk was that he was for sure going to be caught getting his father free.

He fidgeted from one pede to the other before moving within arms reach.

"Is it really for me?"

"Yes! It's something only you can do!" he said "Now listen closely!" Blurr pulled Hot Shot a little closer whispering into his audio.

"Invite Optimus on a ride, just the two of you. He's been super stressed with having the two Decepticons here" he said "Only you can really let him unwind, you are his son after all" Blurr hoped this would work.

' _Drift. get ready to open a ground bridge on dads coordinates when I give the word_ ' he said into the bond he shared with his twin.

"A ride? Like go driving?!" He looked excited, having never left the base before. That thought made him pause though.

"But I'm not allowed outside..."

"If you have Optimus with you why wouldn't you be able to leave?" Blurr said pushing down Hot Shots visor "Think about it. You get out, spend some alone time with your dad and he gets a little stress relief!" Blurr really wished he had a smarter dumb mech to help him.

"But he's always so busy..." Hot Shot pushed his visor up, but his eyes were downcast. "He doesn't have a lot of time to even refuel with me."

"Ask him to take you for a drive. I'm sure he won't turn you down" Blurr insisted. At this point he was struggling to keep his anger in check. This was exactly why he had avoided the youngling

"O-Okay...I'll try." Hot Shot swallowed hard and tried to steel his resolve.

Then he looked at Blurr curiously, "What are you doing here? Are you here to see Starscream?"

Blurr bit his glossa "Kinda, I saw him yesterday and I honestly, felt a little worried for him. I've been fighting this war a long time, I have fought against him a few times, and this is the worst I've seen him." he admitted, if not in a mild lie. "Something happened between him and Megatron and I can't seem to curb my curiosity" he chuckled faintly.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Hot Shot asked curiously, "I see Red Alert put in the code all the time."

He pointed to the key code machine that was highly encrypted.

Blurr had never been more happy for his mask, "Sure, that'd be wonderful!" he said trying to keep in the deceptive tone in check. He truly was his fathers son, "Why not let me in and you can see Optimus! Take him for a drive!" the words came out as more of a purr then he had meant.

Hot Shot grinned, "Okay!"

The yellow bot stood on his tip toes to type in the code. He messed up once but got it in the second time. The door slid open with ease and the yellow bot cheered happily and waved at Starscream who looked shocked to see them.

"Hi!" He quickly forgot his mission as he ran to the seeker with the intent to ask more questions. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes?" Starscream said looking from Hot Shot then to Blurr 'really' he fluttered his wings.

Blurr simply shrugged "Hey Scout, forgot the Mission?" he asked, hoping the title would get the kid running.

"Ah!" Hot Shot nodded, "Right!"

He gave Starscream a friendly hug and ran out of the room with a shout, "Bye Starscream! See you later!"

"I severely hope not" Starscream said once the kid was gone, turning back to Blurr "Well?" he asked in confusion.

"Drift is on stand by, he'll get you guys out before anyone knows you're gone!" Blurr answered.

And sure enough, his plan was working perfectly, Prime had left with the yellow brat, and Blurr led Starscream out, avoiding camera's "Stay, I'll be right back" He assured the seeker, his spark was pulsing rapidly, the easy part was done, now came the hard one.

Blurr went back in, zigzagging about, avoiding all the camera's and slipped into the brig unnoticed. But this one, he couldn't avoid. "Ready to run?" he asked. Stepping back and grabbing the fusion cannon. He stared at his father with worry "Starscream is outside waiting" he added

' _Ready Drift? Once you can read it, lock onto father_ ' he pushed, why wasn't the prick of a twin answering him?! This would end badly if he didn't. ' _You even listening to me?_ ' he growled.

' _I'm listening,_ ' came back the testy voice. ' _I've just been doing other stuff_.'

He felt the annoyance from their twin bond, ' _Calm down. I'm getting you the stupid bridge_.'

"How long do we have before they notice I'm gone?"

"Almost right away, I break that cage open and we run as fast as we can. The only bonus we have right now is that Prime is out and those on patrol are none of the top staff" He was standing under the camera, unseen, but just one step and he was in view of whomever was watching the camera's. If he was right it was the hot rod twins Sunny and Sides. "It's now or never, Drift is ready for your signature to leave the base" he said he shifted the cannon in his hand and onto the top of his foot so he could kick it up and give it to the larger mech. He held up his pistol and aimed at the lock, waiting to hear his fathers order before he pulled the trigger.

"Do it."

His order was replied with a loud shot and the lock falling off. Megatron was quick, even for someone of his size, and rushed through the gate and out the cell like a raging bull.

It wasn't until the cage door creaked and shut again that an alarm started to go off.

"Go!" Megatron hissed at his son as they hurried to where the bridge was going to appear.

Blurr lead his father though the base in the best route out, he stopped and turned, "RUN!" he shouted at Megatron, kicking one of the Autobots who caught up to them. He turned to watch Megatron vanish outside, he saw the seeker grab onto his leaders arm and the gate opened, he was quick to follow, but then a surge of pain rushed though his side. Then another though his arm. He saw both the red optics look at him, Starscream made a jerk as if he was about to get him "GO!" he shouted, happy to see Megatron almost drag Starscream into the ground bridge.

Blurr turned to the rest of the base, he backed up a few steps, making sure no one would leave the base without going though him. Despite the pain he held his ground, he grabbed a few bots and threw them back, it wasn't until he heard the hiss of the bridge vanishing did he relax, only to feel a hard blow to the side of his helm, then black.

Megatron chances one last look back and saw Blurr being overpowered by many auto bots before the gate officially closed.

Starscream slashed as Megatron's arm "The Frag! You just left him for dead!" he shouted optics burning like a hot orange sun as he glared up at his mate, pain surging though their bond, though Starscream wasn't sure were his stopped and Megatron's started. The thought calmed him if only a little, realizing Megatron was just as mad about what had to be done.

"We can't worry about that right now," He was so angry that he had to leave his son behind, but he had to worry about Starscream and the sparkling, Blurr knew the risk.

* * *

 **End Chapter 4: Jail Break**

 **Up Next: Chapter 5: Wounds**

Jail Break


	5. Ch05: Wounds

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Spark Reborn**

 **Chapter 5: Wounds**

* * *

Blurr groaned as he finally came back to, it felt like his processor had been split open. Who had actually hit him? Bulkhead? He rubbed his face to find his mask had been pulled back, no off. Who removed his mask? He growled and looked around, red optics landing on Optimus "Hello there boss bot!" he chuckled darkly, the ruse was up, with his mask gone there was no way any bot was dumb enough to NOT know who his father-creator was.

Optimus looked exhausted and disappointed. "Blurr...how's the jaw? Wheeljack has been boasting about hitting it all day."

"Oh? That was 'Jackie?" Blurr cracked his jaw and then his neck "You know, I think he just hit the right spot to actually knock me out!" His smile was undeniable, dark and sinister, fangs now visible for the Prime to see "It's sad that he hit me when he did! I would have liked to at least offline a few of your men first! Though, 'Jackie is defiantly one that I will take great pleasure in killing!" he laughed darkly. His optics never once leaving Optimus'. "You know, once I get out!" as he spoke the last sentience he cracked his knuckles, flexing his fingers out, the tips sharping as the illusion of the round caps vanished.

Optimus sighed heavily, thinking about all the trouble this brought him. "So, you encouraged Hot Shot to take me out of the base...clever - if cruel."

The yellow bot was taking the whole thing hard and ran off, hiding in one of his usual spots.

Blurr held in another laugh "I'm a tactician! Using the youngling was, actually a spur of the moment idea! Not my fault he was dumb enough to actually get you to do it! I mean, you got to spend time with your son and got rid of your Decepticon problem." He leaned back, relaxing, and not feeling threatened at all "Well, the leader problem!" he chuckled "I mean, until he tries to get me back!" he clicked his glossa, seeing the expression of the Autobot leader grow mildly confused "What? You think Starscream wont convince his mate to save their son!" his claws clicked against his leg, and a dark chuckle rumbled in his chassis seeing Optimus' expression turned horror filled.

Optimus rubbed his optics, growing more and more tired by the moment.

"Seems we'll have to move you to another base then..."

"Sure! Go for it!" Blurr shuttered an optic as if to wink at the Prime "Sadly, I have a way to get back to them, outside of killing me, I can tell my twin where I am!" he taunted.

"I see," Optimus sighed, "Luckily - our scientists were smart enough to block most signals - even spark bonds."

Wheeljack had been very busy as of late.

"It can't stop from transmitting feelings between bonds - but messages won't get through."

"Even between twins?" his smirk turned deadly. He and Drift came from the same spark, it was one of the rarest things, and he was always proud of that fact.

"Yes, our own twins would be happy to tell you of their...experience."

Optimus crossed his arms, "So, I suppose we should keep an eye out for another spy then."

Blurr laughed loudly "Come tell me when you find a set of twins sharing a spark and I'll get worried!" he said dismissively, red optics holding a high sense of pride and arrogance. "Though, no. My twin doesn't care about me! He'd never come himself! No!" his smirk grew darker "Starscream is the one you'll have to worry about coming for me! He's crazy! And Unicron willing Megatron will let the seeker remove your spark!" his optics glowed darkly, "Or I may just rob them both of that pleasure if you're ever stupid enough to open this door!"

"I see that you're as charming as your father." Optimus turned to leave, "We're watching every move, breath, and refuel you take. Please stay out of trouble."

And with that, he left.

All Blurr could do was laugh as Optimus left, followed by another taunt "Send me Wheeljack and I'll show you how much trouble I can be!" he shouted down the hall the best he could from his cell, before laughing louder.

* * *

Starscream fidgeted under Knockout's gaze "What?" he hissed finally.

Knockout sighed, "Why exactly," he tapped his data pad on Starscream's stomach. "Are you carrying in the middle of a war?"

Starscream frowned at the red medic "Well. I mean, not going to ask about why me and Megatron suddenly just bonded? Straight to the spark I am carrying. Sure. Why not." Starscream sighed, trying to be less snarky in his actual answer "Because I love Megatron and seems he feels the same, or clearly the little one wouldn't have sparked otherwise" he realized his statement wasn't void of his usual tone "I thought you were a medic" nope, not the right way to go with this. What was wrong with him.

Before Knockout could respond he held up a servo "Sorry. It wasn't intentional. At all. What started as something to help my systems repair turned into something way more, something me and him didn't really TALK about."

Knockout smacked his friend on the head, "Took you both damn long enough to bond!"

He sighed, "Just never expected you to carry too..."

Starscream frowned looking at Knockout "I can't tell if you're mad, overjoyed or jealous" he said rubbing the spot he was hit. "And trust me, I never expected to carry either" he frowned, a look of nervousness flashing across his optics "This stunt may have gotten Blurr killed as well" he said, pain lace in his words, tears pooling at the edge of his optics, a servo slowly coming up to cover his mouth.

"What!?" Knockout looked frantic, "Not MY sexy Blurr!"

"Yeah, well how else do you think me and Megatron got away from the Autobots?" he growled "I would have given anything to have him here with us, and if it wasn't for this little THING I would go get Blurr back myself!" Starscream hissed, more in pain then anything, "He may have been your fuck buddy, but he's always been like my son. I'd do anything to have him safe"

The red mech let out a long exhale before nodding, "I suppose you're right...I'll make due with another bot until he gets back."

He almost didn't catch the glare Starscream sent him and managed to dodge the swipe of sharp claws.

"H-Hey! It was a joke!"

"Now isn't the right time Medic!" Starscream sighed as he stood. "Really not the time" he put a hand to his chest. "I'm I cleared to leave?" He asked

"Yeah yeah." Knockout waved his dainty hand at Starscream, "Please and try to keep your dramatics to a minimum. It's bad for the baby."

"I know. Not my first kid" Starscream sighed rubbing over his middle. "Forget I just said that"

"Can do," Knockout laughed before ushering Starscream out. "Now go be with your mate already."

"Can do!" Starscream left and walked toward Megatron's room. He stopped and knocked. Worry filled his spark, this room was never met with good memories. He didn't know what to expect.

A few seconds passed before the door finally opened, Megatron standing there looking down at his mate with relief in his optics.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Everything is fine, healthy and as long as I stay as calm as I can, things will continue to go smoothly." Starscream took a step and put his forehead into Megatron's chest. "Now. What do you want to do. Let alone say to the army? Least of all. I don't know how relaxed I can be in your quarters." he bit his lower lip. Fear pooling into the bond.

Megatron caught on quickly and stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"I'll work on finding a new room to sleep in." He looked away offhandedly, "Big enough for both of us."

He continued on before Starscream could reply to that. "As for the army...I'm not sure yet - they aren't exactly the...motherly types."

"No kidding. I was hopping you had at least a small idea." he rubbed the back of his neck "Maybe we can hold off a bit. I mean it will be another 3 earth months before I really start to show. Though. My hormones will be another two weeks before they escalate worse then now." he sighed. "I'm sure no one will notice anything too much despite it all!" he laughed

"I'm hoping we'll have Blurr back long before we have to worry about our army and their worthless opinion on who we're bonded to." Megatron grunted in annoyance.

"Same. We need to plan to get him back sooner then later. It worries me not knowing what is happening to him. I don't think Drift will talk to me." he sighed

Megatron waved away at the worry. "Drift doesn't like talking to anyone - don't take it personally. We just need to let him decide what he wants to do or else he'll run off if we try to order him with anything."

"Yea. I may not be his mother-creator but he may be more like me then I'd care to admit." Starscream chuckled a bit, running a claw down Megatron's chest, "So, about that new room for us." he purred.

* * *

Blurr's optics shifted from looking at nothing to the door to the cage he was trapped in. "What do you want?" He asked, a rush of anger seeing the mech who hit him, and the very mech that he had found out was the one who slaughtered TC and Warp.

Wheeljack glared at the mech with disgust, "So...Here rests the mighty Blurr - once brave warrior and sniper, now Decepticon Scum."

The scar on his upper lip grew ugly when he sneered at the blue mech, "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Proud of what? Getting Starscream and Megatron out of here before who knows what Prime would have done to them. Yes. Actually" Blurr stood, going over and leaning into the bars, he tapped a knuckle against one, listening to the sound that reverberated off of it "What? Come to gloat about how a half-rogue, half-Autobot was able to over power me? Well go on midget, make my night!" Blurr taunted. "I'm unarmed and have nothin. . ." his words died in his throat as a sharp pain flared in his chest, his red optics dropped to find one of Wheeljacks signature swords punctured though him.

"NO, actually! I was planning to hurt Megatron more! Make him sloppy in his fights, by killing you!" The sword twisted, the sound of grinding metal filling the small chamber.

Blurr clenched his jaw, refusing to make a sound, his optics flared with anger "You wont make him sloppy, though, killing me and my bound twin. Megatron is not whom you should worry about, the wrath of a carrying seeker who you killed the wingmates of, and now the sons of, that is whom you fear." Blurr smirked darkly as his optics flickered "And maybe Optimus" he said, leaning his head toward a familiar yellow frame standing in the hallway.

Wheeljack spun around and felt his spark stop at the sight of the youngling. Guilt of the yellow bot seeing him this way quickly took over as he pulled the sword out of Blurr and stepped away.

"H-Hot Shot..."

The yellow bot trembled, optics wide with fear as he looked at one of his favorite friends hurt an unarmed prisoner. Someone he trusted and felt safe around and he was doing things like this?!

Tears welled up in his optics as he looked wildly between them both, confused, afraid, and sad. "W-W-Wheeljack...?"

Blurr felt his spark pulse harshly, he brought his servo to cover the front of his wound, knowing full well that the blade had gone though him. Energon dripped from his lips, as he slid down to his knees. "Have fun explaining this one to the boss!" he chuckled darkly before coughing up energon. His optics flashed white before he collapsed completely, he looked down realizing at that moment that his spark chamber had been punctured.

He didn't worry about himself, no, the first thought in his processor was Drift. Hoping that he was around someone at that moment that could get him to Knockout. If the red mech was quick he could sever the bond and save his twin. He silently said a sorry to Starscream as he loss conciseness.

There was chaos after that - the mechs on security had already seen what Wheeljack had done through the cameras and had rushed to the cell as quick as possible. The Wrecker/inventor didn't have time to explain to Hot Shot why he did what he did, not with security and medical personnel rushing in and taking Blurr's body away.

Optimus had arrived soon after, looking positively furious as he sent Wheeljack to his office before scooping up Hot Shot who was still in shock over it all.

Soon the yellow bot was handed off to Red Alert to be taken care of while Optimus went to go deal with his hot-tempered subordinate. Wheeljack was always tricky to deal with and quick to judge like his predecessor Cliffjumper. But his actions came from a good place and he was always willing to do the dirty work if no one else could.

But sometimes he would go too far and hurt far more then he meant to. The Prime had trouble dealing with the bot who seemed on the verge of losing it a lot of the time. What was sad was that Hot Shot was one of the few things that didn't know enough about his work to be afraid of him like the others.

And now that was ruined and he hated himself for it.

* * *

Drift laid on a medical table, venting heavily and gripping the sides for dear life as a tall blue mech worked on him with what they had. Soundwave wasn't trained in the medical field, but he did enough reading to know basics until help could arrive.

Which would be a long time considering they were both off the grid.

It had been a shock when Drift started to suddenly keel over in pain, unable to call out to his on and off again partner until he stuck a blade through his own leg to ignore the pain in his spark.

Luckily, Soundwave had been quick in finding him and getting him on the table where he treated him the best he could.

Soundwave's servos worked quick and ran though different medical protocols in his processor, "Drift: Will be fine!" he said as calm as he could, he finished up what he could do and leaned over the only mech he had found he truly loved. Least of all the only mech that could break his calm and rational demeanor. Drift was his weakness, and only when they were alone would it ever show.

His spark pulsed quickly and fearfully in his chassis as he reached out and took one of the slim white servo's. He rushed though all the files he had on joined twins; hoping something somewhere would tell him how to sever the bond before Drift met whatever fate the gods had in store for Blurr. "Please be fine!" he said his usual synthetic tone vanished and replaced with his own voice still finding nothing to help save the life of the one mech in the universe he couldn't function without.

Whatever was happening with Blurr, the Autobots better fix.

It was in that anger filled demand that the answer flashed before him, he grabbed Drift's jaw and removed his own mask, "Drift, look at me" he said his tone hushed and filled with fear.

"W-What?!" Drift hissed.

Even on the verge of death, he was pissy.

"How much do you trust me?" He asked. "Do you trust me enough to open your spark to me?" he restated the question almost immediately. He knew Drift trusted him. They had interfaced several times, if the white mech didn't trust him, he would have never got the chance to see the erotic side of the Decepticon Prince.

Drift swung his head, like he was adamant about the whole situation and cursing whatever god cared enough to listen.

"I fucking hate commitments," he snarled desperately before his chest plates slid open to reveal his soft, white spark. "Hurry up!"

Soundwave looked puzzled for a moment "Commitments? OH! No! Not bonding." he blushed, loosing all composure. Purple optics flashing with embarrassment, he waved off the tingle that ran though his systems at the desire to do just that with Drift, but if it were to be down between them, he wanted Drift to ask for it. "Switch," he started "There is a way to detach you from Blurr for a time to allow you to survive if he does not" The explanation was rough, and not as accrue or as detailed as he would have liked, but there wasn't much he could do. Let alone figure out how to say with his own emotions taking a control he would have preferred to deal without.

Soundwave let one of his thin tentacles gently brush the other's spark as it's hooks pushed into the spark, finding and trapping the connection point "Pain of Blurr gone?" he asked. He knew he had got the right location but wasn't sure what to make of the expression that now was displayed on the breeders face plates.

Drift felt the instant relief of pain ebb away from his spark (though, there was also the self-inflicted wound in his leg, but that wasn't much of anything). He sighed then felt his cheeks flush when remembering he basically offered himself up to Soundwave without it even being an offer!

Damn it, so embarrassing.

"T-Thanks..."

"Sure!" Soundwave reset his vocalizer, embarrassment clear in his voice "Megatron would offline me if I let you fall to the same fate as your twin" he said "And I wouldn't want to stop him" he added, his purple optics looked at Drift. Tentacle still in the males chest, he had to have it there for another few moments before the seal would be complete, he just hopped this worked.

Drift closed his optics a moment and dared himself to ask, "Do you think Blurr's okay?"

Soundwave shook his helm "I don't know, based off your reaction to his pain he is in bad shape. Ratchet is a good medic" his optics shifted in thought "If Blurr can be saved, he will be. Though, if he is the same after this near-offline experience, that is something that we will have to observe in the future" he said tentacle detaching from the other's spark and returning to his plating "We should get back to the ship, Knockout will want to look you over, and if that seal breaks, he will know how to properly sever you" he explained.

Drift hissed, "Like I wanna go back to that stupid ship."

He hated playing nice with everyone and hated dealing with idiots. And to him, everyone and their creator was a fragging idiot.

He knew he had to though, so he opted on pouting and grabbing Soundwave's arm, "Carry me."

"Of course Master!" Soundwave said bowing his helm and replacing his mask, easily lifting the other up "Do you wish me to stay with you?" he asked, halfway though the statement his voice cracked into his usual monotone synthetic tone.

* * *

 **End Chapter 5: Wounds**

 **Up Next: Chapter 6: A third God. Sacron.**


End file.
